efscfandomcom-20200213-history
FSC Sweden
__FORCETOC__ FSC Sweden timeline Sweden, being one of the original FSC participants, entered the very first FSC edition back in March 2009, which gave the country a top. 5 position in its first ever FSC bid with Janet's Let's Go. Eventually, Sweden withdrew in November of 2009 after some inconsistent months, and would not comeback until as late as just over a year after the withdrawal. In December 2010, Sweden marked its comeback to the contest entering one of its biggest local hits of that year; Oskar Linnros' Från och med du. Sweden would stay in the contest for its longest run yet, a period which would result in one win with the entry Spread a Little Light,'' by former Melodifestivalen participant Molly Sandén, aswell as five other top. 10 positions (including a top. 3 in May 2012 with one of the most successful Swedish acts of that year; the sister duo First Aid Kit). In October 2012, Sweden would once again withdraw for a longer period of time. Six months after Sweden's second long-term withdrawal, the country came back as a jury for the March edition of 2013 and would compete again in the FSC's 50th anniversiry edition in April 2013 with the entry ''Whole Life Tour ''performed by the act Duvchi, earning the country its ninth top. 10 position since the debut. In the 51st FSC edition in May 2013, Sweden entered Petra Marklund's (formerly known as the pseudonym ''September) Händerna mot himlen, which was one of the biggest local hits in Sweden of 2012 (released in autumn 2012) and the lead-single from Petra's first full album in Swedish. Sweden would score its second win in FSC history with this entry, ending up with a 27-point lead over the runner-up with totally 154 points. This would also mark Sweden's first ever top. 5 with an entry performed entirely in Swedish. More than a year later, Sweden got its third win in FSC after a roller-coaster year of good and mediocre results since its comeback (though generally good). Sweden achieved its third win with Lykke Li's Gunshot '', the second single from the singer's third album, released in spring 2014. Nearly 3 years after Sweden's third win in FSC, Sweden finally got its fourth victory in the 99th FSC edition of May 2017 with Miss Li's ''Aqualung, which is the second time the artist was sent to represent Sweden in the contest. Jurors: March '09 - October '09 : Schlagerman1 December '10 - September '12 : Megasalt March '13 - : A-lister '13 : A-lister (entry + voting) & Schlagerman1 (voting) / July '13: A-lister (entry + voting) & Schlagerman1 (entry) FSC Sweden entries *''For the special 100th anniversary edition of the FSC, songs released between 1st March 2009 - 1st May 2016 were eligible to enter.'' Voting Sweden has given the most points to (as of FSC #49 March 2013): ''' '''Sweden has received the most points from '(as of FSC #50 April 2013): ' Category:FSC participants